Rosas
by Mariam Alexius
Summary: Arthur no puede evitar recordar cada viernes por la noche esos buenos momentos que pasó con Francis, pero ahora que está solo, los recuerdos y los sentimientos se vuelven dolorosos al ver que el francés a rehecho su vida mientras él sigue estancado pensando en sus rosas. Songfic. FrUk


En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
>" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",<br>nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
>a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado<p>

En realidad yo estaba en la otra acera, pero te he visto y tu me has visto. Realmente no sé si ese chico que va a tu lado tiene los ojos azules, tampoco me importa, pero le sonríes y ríes con el. No sé que tiene él que no tenga yo, aparte de un buen culo... Creo que los días se han vuelto mas lluviosos desde entonces... también puede darse la posibilidad de que ahora me fijo en otras cosas a mi alrededor y eso es lo más cercano que tengo...

Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
>resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio<br>te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
>que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.<p>

No sé por que, pero recuerdo esa noche que yo vine tan cansado del trabajo. Nuestra casa estaba a oscuras pero olía a rosas y en ese momento, antes de encender las luces vi que había un camino de velas y rosas, con lo que decidí seguir y ahí estabas tu, esperándome en la cama, dormido. Te lo habías currado mucho y por mi culpa, al llegar tarde no habías podido ver esas lágrimas que me caían como ríos. Nadie había hecho algo así por mi, así que lo recogí todo, me puso el pijama y me dormí abrazándote.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,<br>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<br>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<br>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
>la esperanza dice "quieto, hoy quizás sí..."<p>

Esa tarde entré de nuevo en la cafetería en la que quedábamos todas las semanas... te solías pedir una copa de vino... ah, bastardo del vino... y siempre me traías una rosa, roja. Se la comprabas a ese hombre de la esquina. Ahora estoy en la esquina en la que nos sentábamos, solo. Mirando hacía la puerta, quiero ver que entras de nuevo con una rosa no, con mil rosas... de todos los colores, por favor, que me abraces y me seque las lágrimas... Hoy el cielo también está llorando, las lagrimas caen por la vidriera, pero las mías son mas rápidas.

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
>me pediste que te diera un beso.<br>con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
>qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.<p>

-¡Joder Francis cállate ya de una vez, eres un idiota!

-¿Y para decir eso tienes que gritar como un loco a estas horas?

-¡Pues si, porque me pones nervioso y me obligas a gritar! -dije mientras me revolvía en las sábanas de nuestra cama.

Y en ese momento, aunque te había gritad casi sin sentido, solo porque no había tenido un buen día tu me acariciaste la mejilla y me la besaste. Yo te miré de nuevo pero ya te habías dado la vuelta otra vez, no querías hablarme después de todo...

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
>un placer coincidir en esta vida.<br>allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
>y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.<p>

Mi jefe me había dejado salir antes del trabajo para irme a casa, era fin de semana pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya habían pasado seis meses desde nuestra primera bronca y se había incrementado. Sé que tú tratabas de ceder pero mi orgullo te quitaba la paciencia y acabaste hartándote entrando a mi juego. Cuando llegué a casa tu estabas en casa haciendo la maleta, no supe que decir, pero me lo imaginé. Tenías unas cajas fuera y saliste de la habitación encontrándome en el sofá en shock total, ni me hablaste, solo me miraste.

-¿Por qué..? -dije con un hilo de voz.

-Necesito mi tiempo y relajarme con mis amigos porque... bueno ellos no están muy bien y necesito... eh...

Yo sabía que tus amigos estaban perfectamente, idiota... pero no tienes narices de decírmelo...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,<br>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<br>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<br>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<p>

Me levanto casi cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la cafetería. No sé como todo eso podía haber sucedido. Todo fue mi culpa, soy un egoísta y quiero que me traten como un príncipe pero por el camino más duro he tenido que entender que no puedo tratar a la gente como esclavos. Llueve, pero ni he abierto el paraguas, quiero que la lluvia me empape la cara para que no se noten mis lágrimas, esas lágrimas que llevan un año cayendo cada viernes.

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
>que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.<br>y es que empiezo a sospechar  
>que los demás son sólo para olvidar...<p>

La mitad de mi dinero se fue con el alcohol, el tabaco, el sexo... pero ese sexo no me llenaba, Francis. Solo tú me hacías sentir completo. Sé que me volveré a enamorar, puede que dentro de tres, cuatro o diez años... pero jamás te olvidaré... Creo que tú jamás podrás, has sido mi primer amor... pero ahora dudo... no sé si yo lo he sido... Recuerdo el momento en el que te vi con ese chico. Creo que me dijeron que se llamaba Antonio y que era español... y... y... que te ibas a ir con él a España. Aunque parezca raro no puedo evitar alegrarme, este clima lluvioso no hace que tu sonrisa luzca como es debido. Seguro que ese Sol del sur te hará bien.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,<br>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<br>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<br>dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<p>

Por un lado te odio, pero por otro no puedo evitar pensar en esos momentos en los que me dabas sorpresas, me llevabas al campo a ver estrellas fugaces, me enseñaste a nadar y hasta me llevaste un fin de semana a París. Por eso ahora camino hasta tu casa, te acuerdas de mí, lo sé pero igual si te digo algo te ríes de mí. Te humillé y me creí superior, ahora estoy solo y tu en la cama con tu nuevo amor. Pero quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí... ten, esta rosa que te dejo en la puerta, ya empapada es para que veas lo agradecido que estoy de que al menos me hayas sonreído en esta vida. Me tengo que ir corriendo después de llamar al timbre, solo puedo irme llorando y mirando al suelo mientras la lluvia me empapa, pero no todo dura mucho...

-¡Ah! -digo al chocarme con un chico y caer al empapado suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Hoy quizás sí... -y algo en mi corazón latió de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic depresivo on. Me encanta esta cancion y no pude evitar pensar en un FrUk... y bueno, nunca lo había escrito. Yupi, mi primer FrUk! Os recomiendo que hagais como yo, leed este fic escuchando esta cancion (Rosas) aunque bueno, yo la he escrito jeje...<strong>

**Lo siento pero con todo lo que sufre Arthur no pude dejarle solo y la ultima parte me hizo sentir like a boss con la pedazo relacion del dialogo y el estribillo. **

**Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y se agradecen mucho! Nos vemos! **


End file.
